Finchel
Histoire thumb|Finchel Finchel est le pseudonyme du couple de Rachel et Finn. Rachel et Finn se rencontrent au glee club. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui la première fois qu'elle écoute sa voix. Ils sortent ensembles lors de "Fuis moi,je te suis". Mais Finn rompt. Ils sortent ensembles jusqu'à "Désacord Majeur" dans la saison 2. Il se remettront ensembles et sortiront ensembles durant la saison 3. Finn la demandera en mariage durant "Veux tu m'épouser ?". Elle acceptera sa demande mais ils annule le mariage car Rachel part a New York. Dans la saison 4 , Finn rejoint Rachel a New York mais il tombe au moment ou Rachel embrasse Brody Weston (Brochel). Rachel rompt avec Finn lors de "The Break Up". Cependant , ils coucheront ensembles le jour de la Saint Valentin , dans "I Do". Dans la saison 5 , Rachel apprend le décés de Finn. Saison 1 Rachel et Finn se rencontrent lors du premier épisode. Rachel tombe tout de suite amoureuse de lui mais il sort déjà avec Quinn , la capitaine des cherrios. Elle fera tout pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras mais il ne veut pas quitter Quinn surtout maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est enceinte. Tout change dans "Tragédie au sous-sol" , quand Rachel avoue a Finn que le père du bébé de Quinn est Puck , son meilleur ami. Il rompt immédiatement avec elle , ce qui réjouit Rachel. Ils sortent ensembles dans "Fuis moi , je te suis". Mais leur relation ne dure pas : Finn a rompu avec elle car il n'a pas oublier Quinn. Elle se console avec Jesse St James , le leader des concurrents des New Directions : les Vocals Adrénalines. Finn se rend compte qu'il veut être avec Rachel et personne d'autre. Mais elle l'envoie balader en lui disant qu'elle a rencontrer quelqu'un. Cependant , nous pouvons voir que Rachel est toujours amoureuse de Finn. En effet , dans "La puissance de Madonna" , elle tentera de le rendre jaloux en lui faisant croire qu'elle a coucher avec Jesse. Finn sera très jaloux. Il tentera de la reconquérir , notamment dans "Trouver sa voix" , ou il lui chante "Jessie's girl". Mais ça ne marche pas. Elle rompra avec Jesse et avant les régionales , elle embrassera Finn. Avant de chanter "Faithfully" avec Rachel , Finn lui dira qu'il l'aime. Ils sont de nouveaux ensembles ! Saison 2 Rachel et Finn sont toujours ensembles a la rentrée. Mais dans "Désaccord majeur" , Rachel découvre qu'il a coucher avec Santana. Jalouse , elle décide de se venger en couchant avec Puck. Mais ils n'iront pas plus loin que des bisous car Puck ne veut pas encore une fois trahir Finn. Elle gardera le secret. Elle finira par se réconcilier avec Finn mais il apprendra pour elle et Puck. Triste et en colère , il rompt avec elle. Elle essayera plusieurs fois de le récupérer : elle lui chantera une chanson d'amour a Noël , elle chantera en duo avec Puck , elle lui donnera un billet de 100$ a la Saint Valentin pour qu'il l'embrasse 100 fois...... Puis Finn se remet avec Quinn et Rachel voit toutes ses tentatives refusés. Dans "La reine de la promo" , Jesse St James fait son grand retour , en partie pour reconquérir Rachel. Finn est jaloux et ne veut pas qu'elle retombe dans les bras de Jesse , alors qu'il est encore avec Quinn. Durant le bal , Finn danse avec Quinn sur "Jar Of Heart" (la chanson que chante Rachel). Durant la performance , Finn ne peut pas quitter Rachel des yeux. Puis a la chanson suivante , Finn voit Jesse et Rachel très proche et décide d'aller ce bagarrer avec ce dernier. Dans "Quatres solos et un enterrement" , Finn rompt avec Quinn car il a toujours des sentiments pour Rachel. Il essaye de la reconquérir dans "Les lumières de Broadway". Il l'invite au restaurant et a la fin de la soirée , il tente de l'embrasser. Mais Rachel le repousse. Après leur duo "Pretending" durant les nationales , ils s'embrasses , ce qui ne plait pas a Jesse. A la fin , ils sont de nouveaux ensembles ! Saison 3 Rachel et Finn sont toujours ensembles dés la rentrée . Rachel fait partie de la comédie musicale la plus connu de Browday. Artie , qui n'avait pas était emballer par le duo de Rachel et Blaine , lui conseille de perdre sa virginité avec Finn (la première fois) pour mettre plus d'émotion dans sa voix. Elle fait une première tentative mais Finn découvre qu'elle ne le fait pas par amour. Il se fache, et ils se disputent légèrement. La première du spectacle a lieu et Blaine & Rachel arrive à mettre assez d'émotions, car ils pensent tous deux à l'amour qu'ils ont trouvé avec Finn & Kurt. Rachel passe ensuite voir Finn chez lui pour s'excuser, ils ont alors leur première fois. Finn découvre que son père n'est pas mort pendant la guerre durant "Veux tu m'épouser ?". Il décide de demander Rachel en mariage mais Rachel veut réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision. Elle accepte durant "Michael". Ils avouent ensembles qu'ils vont se marier dans "Joyeuse Saint Valentin"(ce qui ne plait pas au glee club). Ils ont une petite dispute mais rien de grave , car ils se pardonnes. Ils seront sur le point de se marier dans "On my way". Mais on apprend dans "Big Brother" , qu'ils sont annuler. Durant "Prom asaurus" , Rachel rêve d'être élue reine de la promo. Mais c'est trop tard et Finn fait campagne avec Quinn. Mais Finn fini par la rejoindre et a la fin de l'épisode , ils sont élu roi et reine de la promo. On peut les voir s'embrasser passionement après leur victoire au national dans "National". Après être diplômée dans "Goodbye" , Finn décide de ne pas se marier avec Rachel et la laisse partir a New York. Il lui dit que s'il sont fait pour être ensembles , ils se retrouveront. Saison 4 Rachel essaye d'avoir des nouvelles de Finn mais sans succès. Elle désespère de le voir revenir. Seulement , elle rencontre Brody Weston , un étudiant de la NYADA , qui pourrait bien lui faire oublier Finn. Dans "Makeover" , Rachel et Brody s'embrassent mais la seconde d'après , Finn sonne a la porte. Dans "The Break Up" , Rachel aide Finn a se faire une place a la NYADA , si il veut bien. Rachel lui avouera qu'elle a embrasser Brody , puis ils décideront de romprent. Dans "Glease" , Finn , constatant que Rachel a tourner la page , il décide de sortir complètement de sa vie. Rachel le rappelle dans "Swan Song" pour le motiver après la défaite des New Directions pour les communales. Lors de "I Do" , Finn demande de l'aide a Rachel , ce qu'elle accepte. Durant la réception , Finn lui dira qu'ils se remettront ensembles. Ils commencent a chante "We've Got Tonite" en duo puis ils sont rejoint par les autres. Ils couchent ensembles et le lendemain matin , Rachel part avant que Finn ne se réveille. A New York , elle fait un test de grossesse qui se révèle être positif. Nous pensons que Finn peut être le père. Dans "Feud" , Rachel découvre que c'était un faux positif donc qu'elle n'est pas enceinte. Finn se bagarre avec Brody au sujet de Rachel. Lors de "Sweet Dreams", Rachel passe un coup de fil a Finn. Saison 5 Dans "Quaterback" , ,Rachel apprend la mort de Finn ce qui l'anéantie . Elle dit qu'elle l'aime et qu'il restera dans son coeur a jamais . Duos Saison 1 No Air Smile Faithfuly Saison 2 I don't go breaking your heart Pretending Saison 3 I just can't stop loving you Roots refore branches Caractère de Rachel Le premier coup de cœur de Rachel fut Finn. Elle fera tout pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras, mais voyant que ça ne marche pas, elle décide de l'oublier en commençant une relation avec Puck. Mais elle met fin a leur histoire car elle n'arrive pas a oublier Finn. Rachel rencontrera ensuite Jessie St James , un membre des Vocals Adrenalines. Un lien fort se noue entres eux et ils finiront par sortir ensembles. Mais ils rompront et Rachel retombera dans les bras de Finn. Ils sortiront ensembles mais rompront car Rachel a embrasser Puck. Elle essayera de reconquérir Finn mais elle n'y arrive pas. Jesse fera son grand retour et il ira au bal avec Rachel ce qui rendra Finn jaloux. Peu après , Rachel et Jesse échangeront un baiser sous les yeux de Finn. Rachel devra faire un choix entre Jesse et Finn. Finalement elle choisira Finn et se remettra avec lui. Ils sortiront ensembles jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais ils se perdront de vue quand Rachel ira a New York. A NY , Rachel rencontrera Brody et elle craquera pour lui et en oubliera Finn. Un soir , ils s'embrasseront quand Finn sonne a la porte. Rachel sera toujours avec Finn mais elle rompra. Après que Finn soit partit , Rachel commence a sortir avec Brody. A la Saint Valentin , elle passe la soirée avec Finn et couchera avec lui. En rentrant a NY , elle fait un test de grossesse qui se révèle être positif. Mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle ne l'est pas. Puis quelques temps après , Rachel découvre le secret de Brody et décide de mettre fin a leur histoire. Caractère de Finn Depuis quatre mois , Finn sort avec Quinn. Mais lorsque qu'il se retrouve dans le glee club , il commence a éprouver des sentiments pour Rachel. Il apprendra que Quinn est enceinte et prendra soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas lui le père. Il rompra avec elle. Rachel voudra sortir avec lui mas il refusera. Plus tard , il se rend compte qu'il veut vraiment être avec Rachel mais maintenant c'est elle qui refuse. Pour tenter de l'oublier , il couchera avec Santana. Mais il voudra tout de même Rachel et lui chantera une chanson. Avant les régionales , Rachel l'embrassera et il lui dira qu'il l'aime. Ils sortiront ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle la tromper avec Puck. Il embrassera Quinn et se rendra compte qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour elle. Il tentera de la reprendre a Sam. Il y arrivera et se remettra avec elle. Mais il l'abandonnera parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de Rachel. Il ressortira avec elle durant toute une année entière. Puis quand il part la rejoindre a NY , il découvre qu'elle a embrasser Brody ce qui le blessera. Ils rompront. A la Saint Valentin , il passe la soirée avec Rachel et couche même avec elle. Plus tard , il demandera a Brody de se tenir loin de Rachel. Galerie Tumblr lervthsvyW1qb83z4.jpg|Finchel 1 Tumblr l2io083rRJ1qbl3rdo1 400.jpg|Finchel 2 3054847473 1 3 V3yYZHtr.jpg|Finchel 3 Finchel_4.jpg|Finchel 4 finchel-kiss-36808784b9.jpg|Finchel 5 Tumblr_lcdnurWq3J1qbro89o1_500000000.gif|Finchel 6 cory-monteith-finchel-glee-lea-michele-Favim_com-429941.jpg|Finchel 7 Finchel_448606.gif|Finchel 8 tumblr_lqn4plSUeD1qj9k65.gif|Finchel 9 Images (3).jpg|Finchel 10 Tumblr m7ydsjFngW1rvrvq8o3 250.gif Tumblr m7ydsjFngW1rvrvq8o2 250.gif Tumblr m7ydsjFngW1rvrvq8o1 250.gif Tumblr m5mgssqHRr1rv2kpno9 250.jpg Tumblr m5mgssqHRr1rv2kpno8 500.gif Tumblr m5mgssqHRr1rv2kpno6 250.gif Tumblr m5mgssqHRr1rv2kpno5 1280.jpg Tumblr m5mgssqHRr1rv2kpno4 500.gif Tumblr m5ca4l96LT1r4q876o2 250.gif Tumblr m4zmajlKwS1r4q876o8 500.gif Tumblr m4zmajlKwS1r4q876o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr m4zmajlKwS1r4q876o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4zmajlKwS1r4q876o1 250.gif 2979533033 1 21 RHOSHo5r.gif Images.jpg|Finchel 25 Finchel Heart.jpg Glee finchel.jpg 3108389627 1 5 JoN1F8yL.gif 585410970.jpg 504px-NY16.jpg 502px-Demande.png 427px-204 03.jpg Tumblr lr82mrkyx91qfx9mto5 r1 250.gif My-Finchel-Heart-glee-26169532-500-244 large.gif Glee20110921-finchel.jpg Finchel-glee-kiss-Favim.com-232056.gif Finchel-glee-15992615-500-282.jpg Finchel-3-glee-15577200-1701-2560 large.jpg Finchel-2X01-glee-15777046-500-313.jpg Finchel 2 - glee in nyc.jpg Cory-monteith-finchel-finn-hudson-glee-lea-michele-monchele-Favim.com-66364.jpg 4432199431 2a566b0da0.jpg 3095328253 1 3 sQgqyerw.gif 56.jpg Tumblr mbonpu3AJr1r3k8u8o4 250.png Finchelthebreakup.jpg Finchelbaldepromosaison3.jpg 180px-Images 85566.jpg Tumblr lvz3w1q5Eu1qhbgx4o5 r5 250.gif Tumblr lz13x18YO41rnic88o3 250.gif Tumblr lz13x18YO41rnic88o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6286rZ61a1r4q876o2 500.jpg Finchel library kiss.gif Tumblr m5efupZTQM1qhbc1jo5 250.png Tumblr m5efupZTQM1qhbc1jo2 250.png Tumblr m5efupZTQM1qhbc1jo1 250.png Tumblr m5ef7z2zAk1qkegrvo2 250.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno10 250.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno9 250.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno8 500.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno6 500.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno5 500.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno4 500.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno3 500.jpg Tumblr m5edpf0qnu1rv1kzno2 500.jpg Finchel gif 9.gif Tumblr mbwcz3wHrb1ryj5t4o4 250.gif Tumblr m3rpvqm4351r3qyae.jpg FinchelFirstTime.gif Tumblr mbwsxdFFjo1r5lwkro8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbwnbv4AJm1qagxdco1 500.gif Tumblr mbvayffHFc1r6qcck.gif Glee-Graduation-300x221.jpg Bfncdjxksaw.gif 300.glee.lr.083010.jpg Tumblr mbl47rEAA81qmymtwo1 250.gif Tumblr m3qj2eC6SN1ql1znmo4 400.gif Tumblr m3qj2eC6SN1ql1znmo2 400.gif Tumblr m3qj2eC6SN1ql1znmo1 400.gif Tumblr m3qicmw9KE1qzm2quo4 250.gif Tumblr m3qhj2X41D1ql1znmo3 250.gif Tumblr m3qgtfPdD61qzm2quo2 250.gif Tumblr m3qgtfPdD61qzm2quo1 250.gif Tumblr lufjnrKl3y1qj4bczo2 250.jpg Tumblr llx5poYDfF1qjcngio1 500.png imagesfinchel2x22.jpg Tumblr mbek9lUG1x1rv7il8o3 r2 250.gif Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Couples